


part of our normal

by spiderfool



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Sugar Baby Steve, kind of, steve gets railed by tony and pepper but still makes morgans lunch in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool
Summary: Based on the idea of Steve being Tony and Pepper’s sugar baby





	part of our normal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by armoredsoftie on tumblr!

“Pepper, fuck, Pep please! Please, _mmf_!” Steve was cut off abruptly by Tony’s dick plunging into his mouth, nearly deepthroating him all in one go, and oh was he in ecstasy. This was how he loved to spend his nights, Pepper plowing into him at a brutal pace, Tony fucking the gag reflex out of his mouth, there was nothing better for him. He had already come once that night while he was fucking Tony but his lovers were just amazing enough that they’d make him cum for hours if so asked.

“You get so whiny when you’re being fucked, honey. Is that why you need my dick in your mouth?” Tony’s filthy words never failed to draw a reaction out of Steve, and this time was no different, Steve letting gurgling out a high pitched whimper over his dick. “Yeah, you love having something in your mouth, huh? Can’t let you go un-stuffed.” Tony continued with his lewd rambling, knowing what would get himself to the edge. He continued to fuck into Steve’s mouth with the kind of vigor he was shocked to still have in his fifties, groaning at the hot, wet paradise that was Steve Rogers’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s so good honey, I’m gonna come,” Tony moaned, already on the brink of orgasm within just a few minutes.

“Shit, Tony, do it.” Pepper was out of breath from how hard she was fucking into Steve, who was currently still moaning happily around Tony’s cock. “Come for us, baby. Show us how much you love it.” At that moment, Tony couldn’t be more glad that they decided to soundproof all the rooms in the house when it was built. When he came he moaned like he was dying and fucked Steve’s mouth through the aftershocks of his orgasm like his life depended on it. Steve of course swallowed Tony’s load as best as he could, only a few drops leaking out of the side of his mouth. He was no amateur after all.

Tony flopped onto his back, panting harshly with how hard he came.

“You feel good, your highness?” Pepper said, ever the sarcastic type, even in the bedroom. Tony chuckled.

“I’m good. Content to watch the show from here,” he smirked.

“Pep, Tony,  not that I don’t appreciate the sounds of your beautiful voices, but can we get to the part where I–  _unf_ ,” Steve was once again cut off by the dick he so begged for, Pepper slamming her hips into his roughly.

“Yeah, not so smart now are you? In fact you get a little dumb on my dick don’t you sweetie?” the woman’s tone was mockingly sweet.

“Yes y- fuck,  _unh_ ”

“Oh I know, I hit your sweet spot a couple times and all of a sudden your words are gone. You feel so good right now don’t you baby?” Steve could only let out a high pitched moan in response, his ability to speak leaving as Pepper hit his prostate again and again.

“Pep, I’m gonna come,  _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, Pepper-” Steve broke off into another moan, spurting white all over the bed below him, collapsing onto his front, not caring that he was getting it all over himself. He only had a few moments to breathe before Pepper was rolling him onto his back and shoving her strap on off, sitting on his face.

“You boys have had a good time, now it’s my turn.” And neither of them disagreed. Especially as Steve drew the third orgasm out of Pepper.

* * *

 

Steve jerked awake at a sharp prodding at his ribs. And the sound of a blaring alarm. And Morgan screaming.

“Wha? What’s going on?”

“Steve. Steve, it’s seven already, you’ve gotta make Morgan lunch and leave, you know she likes to be to school a little early.” Steve finally opened his eyes at that, sitting up in bed and popping his back. He turned to Pepper, who was looking absolutely adorable and completely at ease in her pajamas. He planted a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Mm, good morning sweetheart. Where’s Tony?”

“Oh you know him. He’s already out doing yard work. He’s been obsessed with those flowers you planted for him.” Steve smiled. He thought Tony would love those. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and finally got up, heading into the bathroom to start his daily routine.

By the time Steve had made it to the kitchen Morgan was already watching cartoons in the living room, a bowl of cereal in her lap. When he entered the kitchen he was met with the sight of a very sleepy Peter Parker sluggishly eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes at the kitchen table.

“Morning, champ!” Steve chirped, grabbing the items he needed for Morgan’s lunch. Peter only grunted in response. Steve chuckled to himself, starting to make Morgan her sandwich. As he finished off the lunch (putting in a handful of Hershey’s Kisses for good measure), Steve walked out into the living room, lunchbox in hand, and handed it to Morgan.

“It’s time to go, sweetie. Do you have your backpack ready?”

“Wait! I gotta see what happens to Amethyst first!” Steve sighed internally, preparing himself for the argument that commenced every weekday around seven thirty in the morning.

“Morgan, we’re going to be late, hon. You can finish the episode in the car.”

“But, Ste-eve! It’s better on the TV!” She busted out the evil puppy eyes. “Please?” Ah, but Steve was immune at this point.

“You can finish it in the car sweetie. I’ll bring your tablet so you can. C’mon munchkin.” Steve grabbed her backpack and lunch for her and grabbed the car keys.

“The car’s unlocked hon, go ahead and get in.” Steve walked back into the kitchen where Tony had come back in and was eating cereal with Peter and Pepper.

“Bye, you guys, I’ll see you later today!” He kissed Tony and Pepper both on the forehead, ruffling Peter’s hair affectionately. He grabbed the reusable grocery bags on his way out.

And there he went, driving Morgan to school, running errands, getting fucked senseless, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @captainfoool !


End file.
